Many engineered structures such as aircraft, spacecraft, shipping and automotive structures comprise extensive pipe-work systems arranged for the transport of fluids. Such pipe-work systems may provide external or internal transport of fluids and are generally physically supported by elements of the relevant structure. For example, pipe-work is fixed to structural elements using clamps or other means. In some cases, the required route for a given pipe runs through openings or conduits in structural elements. Such openings or conduits are commonly employed as fixing points for the pipe-work. Pipe-work commonly comprises sections of pipes interconnected with pipe connectors. The pipe connectors are often combined with the fixing function for the pipe-work. In other words, pipe connectors are mounted on or fixed to structural elements, thus providing the required support for the pipe-work. The pipe connectors are then interconnected with lengths of pipe.
One problem with such pipe-work systems is that, in order to provide for the specific route of a given piece of pipe-work through the relevant structure, a large number of different connectors or pipe sections are required. Having such a large part count can increase the complexity and length of the assembly process. Furthermore, providing openings and any associated fixing points in structural elements in order to accommodate pipe connectors or sections effectively weakens those structural elements.